De l'autre côté
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 2.23. Olivia se trouve prisonnière dans l'autre univers. Peter viendra-t-il la chercher? Olivia va-t-elle survivre aux tortures qui lui sont infligées?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cher ami(e )s, je vous poste aujourd'hui ma toute première fic sur Fringe, série que j'affectionne depuis ses débuts.**_

_**C'et une amie qui m'a donné l'idée d'en écrire et je poste enfin le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Je m'excuse par avance du temps qu'il y aura entre chaque pote mais je travail beaucoup et je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'une semaine d'attente entre chaque chapitre. C'est beaucoup mais si je peux poster plus souvent je le ferais.**_

_**Remerciements:**_

_**Philadora:**__** je la poste enfin, tu m'en dira des nouvelle. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, même si elle n'est pas aussi bien que la tienne, je fais de mon mieux. Par contre je ne sais pas encore combien elle fera de chapitre, c'est la surprise pour vous mais aussi pour moi. Régale toi….**_

_**AthayaAngy:**__** me chère, tu va enfin pouvoir lire ma toute première fic sur Fringe maintenant que tu as rattrapé ton retard dans les épisodes. Tu me dira si tu aime ou pas. Merci à toi de m'avoir fais découvrir cette super série…**_

_**Nickki:**__** tu ne connaissait pas la série et tu as accepté de devenir ma bêta, je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. Tu prends le temps de lire et relire, de mettre des annotations pour certains changements effectués et je trouve que c'est vraiment du super travail. Tu as de bonnes tournures de phrases et j'aime ce que ça donne après. Merci encore…**_

_**Maintenant, place à la lecture….**_

_Résumé :_

_La section Fringe à été créée pour étudier et enquêter sur des phénomènes étranges. Cette section se compose de cinq personnes:_

_- l'agent Phillip Broyles, chef au FBI: il sert d'agent de liaison entre les grands patrons et les autres membres de l'équipe, il paraît froid mais reste à l'écoute de on équipe et n'a pas peur de prendre des risques pour les couvrir._

_- l'agent Olivia Dunham, jeune femme solitaire et très secrète, elle ne se confie jamais à personne. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'aller chercher le docteur Bishop afin qui l'aide sur sa première affaire étrange. Elle est liée à cette homme par des expériences que celui-ci a pratiqué sur elle avec son collègue de l'époque William Bell, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle possède certains dons qui lui sont utiles lors de ses enquêtes. Elle s'attache au fils du Dr Bishop, Peter mais n'ose pas se l'avouer._

_- le Dr Walter Bishop, brillant chercheur interné en hôpital psychiatrique durant dix-sept ans suite à une expérience ratée. Il est un peu simplet mais d'un grande intelligence. Son côté enfant fait de lui un homme attachant et ses connaissances ont permis de résoudre bien des cas mystérieux._

_- Peter Bishop, le fils de Walter, est un homme solitaire à la vie rythmée par les petites arnaques jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Olivia dans sa vie, l'obligeant à revoir son père. Au début réticent à cette idée, il finira par accepter de se joindre à la jeune femme et finira même par s'y attacher, sans ne jamais rien laisser paraître._

_- Astrid Farnsworth, jeune agent fraîchement recrutée qui se voit confiée la charge de veiller sur Walter à chaque instant de la journée. Elle prend son travail très à cœur, et même l'attitude enfant et un peu folle du Docteur ne lui font pas peur. Elle s'investit à fond dans tous cela et, même si parfois elle a du mal à comprendre certaines choses, elle suit Walter tout en essayant de comprendre._

_Mais il y a aussi Nina Sharp, patronne du groupe MASSIVE DYNAMICS, qui possède du matériel High-tech dont on ne comprend pas toujours l'utilité, et qui pourrait bien bouleverser le monde. Les capacités de ce groupe en matière de médecine et de traitements des problèmes environnementaux apportent beaucoup de questions. _

_Suite à la découverte de la véritable identité de Peter Bishop, à savoir qu'il ne vient pas de notre réalité mais d'une autre vivant en parallèle, ce dernier retourne chez lui. Le reste de l'équipe tente alors de le ramener et c'est là que tout va changer dans la vie de nos héros._

**Du côté d'Olivia**

Il faisait noir et la jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus seule depuis qu'elle se trouvait ici. Elle n'avait jamais de visite, si ce n'est celle du gardien qui lui amenait ses repas une fois par jour, jamais plus. La faim la tiraillait au début, mais à présent elle ne pensait même plus à ça. Elle ne pensait plus à grand-chose à vrai dire, et ce depuis longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait probablement jamais de cette cellule. Les rares fois où elle l'avait quittée avait été pour se rendre dans une autre cellule où elle subissait diverses tortures que ses geôliers appelaient expériences. Ils faisaient ça pour la science, disaient-ils. Mais en réalité, ils voulaient savoir de quoi était faite une personne venant d'une autre réalité, si celle-ci était comme eux, si elle pouvait supporter la douleur et bien d'autres choses encore mieux qu'eux….

Mais elle ne l'avait plus quittée depuis plusieurs semaines. Combien? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle n'avait même plus la notion du temps. Elle ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour.

Sa « chambre » n'avait qu'une seule fenêtre, enfin vitre, parce qu'une fenêtre pouvait s'ouvrir. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas, et un store la recouvrait. Elle n'avait qu'un lit dans cette pièce, pendu au mur par des chaînes, et ne contenant qu'un simple drap qui ne lui suffisait pas pour obtenir un peu de chaleur lorsqu'elle s'étendait et tentait de trouver le sommeil qui avait bien du mal à venir malgré son état de fatigue intense.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis qu'elle se trouvait là et sa frange n'était plus que le souvenir de celle qu'elle avait tenté d'être pour venir en aide à l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Olivia se releva de sa couchette et s'assit sur le rebord. Elle repensait aux derniers moments passés avec Peter, avant de se faire prendre par l'autre Olivia, celle dont elle avait prit la place lors de sa mission de sauvetage.

Triste constatation pour elle. Ils étaient venus, Walter, elle et d'autres membres du FBI pour ramener Peter et maintenant c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être secourue. Pour un agent bien entraîné il faudrait revenir. Son entraînement ne l'avait pas vraiment préparée à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette autre réalité où tout ce qu'elle connaissait était différent.

Elle repensait souvent à Peter, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et à leur baiser échangé juste avant d'affronter leurs doubles.

Jamais elle n'avait était aussi honnête sur ses sentiments envers quelqu'un. Elle avait dû faire un effort pour oser lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et surtout pour l'embrasser, car c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Elle savait que Peter ressentait lui aussi quelque chose pour elle mais qu'il la respectait trop pour faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait la blesser, quitte à souffrir en silence de ne pouvoir lui avouer son amour. Elle avait joué les aveugles durant deux longues années, mais elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Ca avait été sa dernière chance et elle l'avait saisie. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qui se produirait ensuite. Pour elle, le plan n'avait aucune faille, ils étaient venus, avaient retrouvé Peter et allaient rentrer chez eux avec lui.

Mais voilà, son double, qu'elle pensait solidement attaché dans son appartement, avait réussi à se libérer et elle avait prit sa place lors du moment de confusion qui avait suivi l'explosion des voitures des forces de l'ordre devant le théâtre où se trouvait la machine qui allait les ramener dans leur réalité.

Et depuis elle était enfermée ici, dans cette cellule, en priant chaque jour pour que Peter vienne la chercher. Mais il ne venait pas. L'autre elle devait certainement bien joué la comédie pour que même Peter ne se doute pas de la supercherie.

Elle l'imaginait tenant l'autre femme dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement, lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille…. Tout ce qu'elle devait vivre avec lui c'était l'autre qui le vivait. Et ça, elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Elle avait cessé de prier, elle savait que ça ne servait plus à rien de garder espoir, personne ne se souciait plus d'elle à présent. Ils pensaient tous avoir la bonne Olivia avec eux, alors pourquoi se soucier de ce qui pouvait se passer de l'autre côté?

Elle ne tentait donc pas de faire quoi que ce soit pour sortir de cet enfer. Elle se contentait de subir en silence tous ce que les médecins pouvaient lui infliger dans un silence de mort. Les médecins faisaient leur travail consciencieusement, sans jamais poser la moindre question. Ils savaient probablement que personne ne leur répondrait. Parfois, l'un d'eux souriait à la pauvre femme, prenant pitié de sa condition, mais jamais devant les autres, et jamais il ne lui parlait. Il risquait sa place et surtout sa vie si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de le faire.

Olivia lui était reconnaissante des efforts qu'il faisait pour la soutenir, tout en sachant que ça ne servait à rien. Elle se laissait murir à petit feu.

Elle avait perdu sa liberté, sa vie, sa famille, ses amis et le pire elle avait perdu son amour, Peter.

Pourtant, un matin, pour une raison inconnue, elle reprit espoir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé et que bientôt elle rentrerait chez elle. A priori rien ne pouvait lui laissait penser ça, mais elle le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes.

Il fallait donc qu'elle tienne encore, pas longtemps elle le savait. Elle avait trop négligé son corps et ce depuis trop longtemps, mais elle ferait son possible pour résister à l'appel de la mort qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant de jour en jour.

_ Je vais t'attendre Peter, souffla la jeune femme pour elle-même. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir longtemps mais je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. Je vais t'attendre.

Et elle se recoucha sur le lit.

Elle ferma les yeux et l'image de Peter lui souriant apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Un léger sourire illumina son visage et elle sombra dans le sommeil, le cœur plus léger que quelques heures plus tôt. Et rien, pas même les tortures, pas même les privations de nourriture, ni tous les interrogatoires auxquels elle pourrait aller ne lui enlèverait ce sourire.

Peter allait venir et la ramener chez elle, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre pleinement leur amour aux yeux de tous, et ça personne ne pourrait l'en priver. Elle s'était suffisamment privée tout au long de sa vie pour ne pas en profiter à présent.

La vie était trop courte pour la laisser filer sans y prendre part. Et une vie sans amour n'était pas une vie. Peter était son amour et elle le voulait dans sa vie.

A partir de maintenant, elle ferait passer son bonheur avant son devoir.

Mais pour cela il fallait que Peter fasse vite. Son géni allait la ramener.

A suivre….

_**La suite aussi vite que possible, promis.**_

_**Vous connaissez le principe? Il y a ce petit bouton en bas de la page qui vous permet de laisser vos commentaires, n'hésitez surtout pas.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweetylove30**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors, pour commencer je m'excuse du retard mais en ce moment j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la suite de ma fic. Je vous la poste enfin mais je tiens à vous prévenir que le chapitre 3 n'est pas encore écris et qu'il ne sera donc pas posté la semaine prochaine, mais je mis mets rapidement car je ne veux pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**

**Si encore quelqu'un lis cette fic j'en serais ravie, sinon je continuerais de poster quand même en espérant un peu de commentaires, bons ou mauvais.**

**Elodie: ****merci de ton commentaire, et non ça ne me dérange pas que tu ai mis ma fic sur ton forum, du moment qu'on sait que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, ça m'enverra peut-être des lecteurs, si jamais tu reçois des commentaires sur ton forum tu pourrais me les faire passer?**

**Le chapitre 2, un peu en retard je sais. Mais pour la suite c'et vrai que ce ne sera pas dans la joie et la bonne humeur….. **

**42:**** ben l suite la voilà, si tu trouve que c'est agréable à lire, pour moi c'est agréable à entendre. J'espère que tu seras fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Mais encore une fois, les postes ne seront pas forcément réguliers et j'en suis désolée.**

**Philadora:**** et non je n'avais pas abandonné l'idée, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, donc la suite n'arrive que maintenant. Et oui cette fic est un peu triste, pour ma défense je ne sais écrire que des drames. Mais pour Peter, pas sure qu'il arrive aussi vite que ça…..**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture….**

_Olivia se tenait toujours au pied de son lit. Ses dernières réflexions l'avait obligé à admettre une chose, elle avait une confiance aveugle en Peter, chose qui lui arrivait rarement. Faire confiance aux gens n'était pas dans ses habitudes, enfin, plus depuis John. Elle avait eu confiance en lui, au point de lui confier sa vie, mais elle avait apprit qu'il lui avait menti. Durant tout le temps où ils avaient été ensemble il lui avait menti. Au début elle ne voulait pas y croire mais elle avait été obligée de le reconnaître. Puis, son coéquipier, Charly. Il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait été remplacé pars un tueur de l'autre réalité, venus spécialement pour elle. Pas pour son bien, mais pour la tuer. Mais il s'était fait passer pour son ami, et elle avait vraiment cru que c'était Charly, elle n'avait rien vu, rien remarqué dans son attitude. Peut-être n'avait-elle rien voulut voir. Après tout elle le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années, et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'une autre personne ait pu prendre la place de son ami. Car celle-ci jouait très bien la comédie. Mais finalement elle dû se rendre à l 'évidence lorsqu'il tenta de la tuer. Ce fut une épreuve difficile pour elle de devoir tuer son meilleur ami. Mais le devoir passait avant tout, et elle se devait de protéger sa vie et celle des futures victimes de ce tueur venu de l'autre réalité. _

_Grâce au ciel, elle avait Peter, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui lorsque ça n'allait pas. Elle ne le faisait cependant pas souvent, mais le seul fait de sa présence à ses côtés lui faisait du bien. Au fil de leurs enquêtes, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer sa vie sans lui. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage, son soutien._

_Peter était tout pour elle. Il passait même avant sa sœur et sa nièce dans son cœur. Les trois personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie._

_Perdus dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle croisa le regard de son visiteur et sa colère remonta à la surface. Tout ceci était sa faute, il était l'instigateur de l'invasion de sa réalité, celui qui avait enlevé Peter, celui à cause de qui elle se trouvait là à présent. Elle aurait voulut se lever et le frapper tant elle lui en voulait, mais hélas elle n'avait pas assez de force pour ça. Elle resta donc assise à le fixait durement. Il comprendrait sûrement le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer à travers son regard._

_- Mademoiselle Dunham, ne me regardez donc pas ainsi, commença-t-il. Vous savez _

_aussi bien que moi que tout ceci est nécessaire._

_- Non, je ne le sais pas. Et je ne comprends pas en quoi me faire subir tout ces tests pourrait vous aider. Je ne suis pas un cobaye._

_- Bien sûre que non, mais vous avez réussis à venir ici seule, sans l'aide d'une quelconque machine il y a un an, et je voudrais savoir comment. Vous êtes une énigme pour moi._

_- Et je compte bien le rester, lui répondit-elle avec toute la hargne qui était en elle. _

_- N'y comptez pas trop, je réussirais à le découvrir. Ah, tant que je suis là, je tenais à vous informé que mon agent se trouve actuellement à votre place. Personne ne se doute de rien._

_- Peter va s'en rendre compte, il ne se laissera jamais duper._

_- Mais je m'en doute, mon fils est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Et il reviendra vous chercher._

_A ces mots, le cœur d'Olivia se serra. Elle n'était donc que ça, un appât. C'Était donc la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours en vie. Ca, et le fait de la curiosité du double de Walter Bishop. Cet homme l'utilisait pour faire revenir son fils auprès de lui. A cette pensée, sa colère redoubla d'intensité. Si jamais il faisait du mal à Peter, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains. Jamais elle ne laisserait quoi que ce soit lui arriver._

_Le Dr Bishop sembla avoir comprit le court de ses pensées, il ajouta donc:_

_- Je ne ferais jamais rien à mon fils, je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal. Mais sa place est ici auprès de sa mère et moi et non là-bas. Et si pour ça je dois vous utiliser, au risque qu'il souffre un temps, je le ferais. Il vous oubliera facilement._

_- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse m'oublier aussi facilement que vous le pensez, lui envoya-t-elle. Peter et moi sommes trop proches pour ça. Il tient à moi comme je tiens à lui._

_- Oh mais je le sais. C'est bien pour ça que ma chère Olivia est avec lui en ce moment, elle l'aidera à vous oublier en prenant votre place dans son cœur. Elle est très douée pour ça, croyez moi. Et lorsqu'il reviendra et qu'i vous verra il ne pourra que se rendre compte que ceux de votre réalité ne sont que des faibles. Il verra à ce moment-là Olivia, vous, souffrant et ne pouvant lui faire face, et mon Olivia, droite et fière de lui montrer la supériorité des nôtres._

_- Il verra que vous m'avait torturé._

_- Je le sais bien. Mais il aura de quoi faire la comparaison._

_Olivia ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler. L'autre « elle » allait bien, elle n'avait subit aucunes tortures alors comment Peter pourrait-il avoir de quoi comparer?_

_Le Dr Bishop sembla avoir suivis le cours de ses pensées. Il lui sourit de plus belle et la fixa dans les yeux en lui disant._

_- En ce moment même, elle doit se trouver dans une cellule, attendant son prochain interrogatoire. Mon fils est vraiment très intelligent et il doute d'elle depuis leur retour. Il attendait d'avoir des preuves contre elle pour la faire arrêter. Mais comme elle est la seule à savoir comment vous sortir d'ici, je suis certain que Peter va finalement l'aider à s'évader afin de venir vous retrouver avec l'aide de ma chère petite._

_- Alors cela veux simplement dire que votre plan va échouer. Si Peter vient ici avec elle pour me sortir de là, il ne peut pas préférer votre « chère petite » à moi. Sinon pourquoi viendrait-il?_

_Elle pensait avoir marqué un point avec son affirmation, mais le visage impassible de l'homme en face d'elle la fit déchanter. Il avait aussi prévu ça. Alors il avait prévu autre chose pour changer les sentiments de Peter. _

_Comment allait-il s'y prendre? Peter viendrait avec l'autre, tout était arranger depuis longtemps apparemment. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il allait faire ça. Les sentiments ne changent pas comme ça, c'est impossible. Peter ne pourra pas oublier son amour pour elle en seulement quelques minutes. Ils devaient avoir concocté un mauvais plan contre le fils du Dr Bishop. Son propre père allait l'utiliser. Autant l'autre Walter lui avait mentis toute sa vie, mais c'était pour sa survie. Il l'avait fait par amour. Mais ce Walter ci ne le faisait pas par amour. Il le faisait parce qu'il voulait être le maitre de tout, il aimait avoir le contrôle des gens et le fait que son fils n'ai pas hésité à le quitter une seconde fois lui restait en travers de la gorge. Alors il voulait le posséder. Il devait surement avoir une raison cachée à tout ça. Il aurait très bien pu revenir le chercher plus tôt, cela faisait de très longues années qu'il maitrisait le passage d'une réalité à l'autre. Il devait avoir besoin de Peter pour quelque chose. _

_- Mais j'ai tout prévus ma chère. Olivia connait mieux notre réalité que Peter, elle va mettre en application la première partie de mon plan. Et vous, sans même le vouloir et sans pouvoir faire autre chose qu'observer vous mettrez en application la deuxième partie. Le reste se fera de lui-même. _

_Les mots lui transpercèrent le cœur. Peter pourrait-il vraiment l'oublié au profit d'une autre elle_? Pourrait-il se laisser convaincre que l'autre était mieux qu'elle? Non, jamais. Et pourtant l'idée lui fit peur malgré tout. Elle ne connaissait pas l'autre Olivia. Elle pouvait être une bonne comédienne comme le suggérait le Dr Bishop. Une larme coula le long de sa joue à la pensée que Peter pourrait finir par préférer cette autre femme à elle. L'homme la regarda un instant, un étrange sourire en coin, puis tourna les talons. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers elle et lui lança sûr de lui:

- La machine est en route ma chère. Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que vous êtes ici. Peter arrivera bientôt. Mais vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici.

Puis il tourna les talons pour de bon cette fois, et quitta la pièce, la laissant de nouveau seule face à la solitude et aux sombres pensées dont il avait empli son esprit.

Il avait tenté de faire disparaitre l'espoir e son cœur et pour un peu il aurait réussis. Mais Olivia ne se laisserait pas abattre si facilement. L'espoir ne la quittera pas si facilement. Sa confiance en Peter allait lui permettre de tenir. Sa confiance et son amour pour lui.

Depuis qu'elle était là, elle avait eu le temps d'analyser ses sentiments et elle savait à présent qu'elle l'aimait, plus que sa vie. Peter était le seul homme à ne jamais lui avoir menti, il était le seul à la prendre tel qu'elle était, sans jamais vouloir la changer. Et de ça elle lui en était reconnaissante car elle n'avait pas agit de la même façon avec lui, voulant faire de lui une autre personne avant de se rendre compte qu'elle l'appréciait tel qu'il était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Elle savait qu'il allait s'apercevoir de la supercherie et qu'il viendrait bientôt la secourir. Il lui fallait juste être patiente et tenir le coup. Mais de ça elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Le Dr Bishop le lui avait en quelques sortes assuré, elle était un appât, et les appâts on les maintient en vie. S'il voulait que Peter revienne pour elle il fallait qu'il puisse la lui montrer. Mais à ce moment-là il se rendrait compte que c'était cette Olivia là qu'il aimait et non pas l'autre. Et il délaisserait son autre « elle ». Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche à ça. Elle l'aiderait à garder le contrôle de lui-même et rien de ce que pourra faire le Dr Bishop ne pourra les empêcher de partir, ensemble, loin de cette réalité. Même la machine la plus sophistiquée au monde ne pourra changer les sentiments de Peter. Ils ne gagneront pas, elle ne les laisserait pas faire. Même si elle devait y laisser la vie, au moins Peter ne deviendrait pas complice des horreurs qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire dans sa propre réalité.

Elle se recoucha avec difficultés et se tourna vers le mur. Et là, elle se promit de tout faire pour gagner.

Peter et elle repartiront ensemble, un point c'est tout.

A SUIVRE….


End file.
